Time to Move on
by diesir
Summary: Amy hired Rouge to spy Sonic, but instead she interviews him.But is she obtaining secrets that Amy really wants to hear?


Oneday Amy the Hedgehog was thinking, "oh wow,what if Sonic didn't lik me? So she want to Rouge.

Let me get tihs strate you want me to apy on Sonic!" Rouge askeded.

"Yes and I don't like you dong it but I must know and will do anthing." Amy raisonned.

"Hmm, well,OK, but it'll be a hell of a thing youll do in return!" Rouge screamed and flew away.

Hours later Rouge came back.

"So Rogue, did you find out?"

"Well yes I did and I interviewed him."

"WHAT!"

"Why is that bad!"

"No, I just wondered how you did it, it's even better, usually he's shy around grils!"

"Umm, Amy, there's something you should know..."

---

FlashBack!

---

"Hmm, uhm, Rouge, waht it is?"

"Oh, nothing, just here for a chat is all. Free time. Time to tlk to fiends. You know da deal."

"Uh, sure. Would you like some tea?"

"Er, no thanks, Sonic."

Rouge sat down across the table and crossed her legs, Sonic appearing largely uninterested.

"So Sonic, what' on you mind."

"Nothing in particular, thoughts just speed past past me, sorry the pun."

"No toruble. Now, where was I...? Oh, yes, uh let me be blunt, do you like Amy?"

"Yes, I will always be there for her. AS A FRIEND! AS A FRIEND! THAT'S ALL!"

"Sorry, is this a bad time?"

"No excuse me, I've just got a lot on my mind?"

"Huh well so you wouldn't marry ever her?"

"Duh. Never. To tell you the truth..."

"What?

"No, forget it."

"No, what it is?

"No, its weird, just aske the nexdt qestioun."

"OK well who DO you lire?"

"Lie as in platnic or love?"

"Like love. As in, you'd be rather comit'd 2 her. Or you'd over —"

"Hey keep it kids-fiendly!"

"Sorry...!"

"Well not really. No one in partlar."

"Lemme think of some names... Cream?"

"She's sweet, but GOD, she's too young!"

"There goes my thoey... huow bout me?"

"Yuor kidding. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. That is a jock,correct:

"Hmm I present that but Id imgin. Suo then, do you lick an grils atall?"

"Wellno, not really. Ijus don't lik to deal wiht gri,ls in taht matter, too icky. Cooties."

"Then whod be the closet thing yuo hav to a girlfiend?

"Duh! Blaze the Kitty. She'd be my taipe And I feel as toutg I soothed her soul and helped her a great deal."

"Hmm, so you harbor feeliongs for her?"

"Dream on! IF I were into that! ... Uh, I mean, wellseh is tha closet thingk I hav for girlfiend. Nothing more. If I knew hre more wed be super-best fiends! Partys and the like! But unfortly,shes from anther dimension, so to save existence, we had to part forever.I sad wed see again, but thats just my optmismtalking, I know its not possble..."

"So youd go out wit her?"

"I said NO! I'm not Into GIRLS!"

Soinc put his mouth of his hand and bit it. Rouge was takne aback an shocked an uncrossed her legs.

"...Reely? So Sonic the hedgehog, your gay?"

"I am?"

"That ecplanes Aym."

"No! Im jus not into girls. I dindt said I licked guys!"

"Amy is so in denial. So your reely not intrested in a fullon relationship with the fmales?"

"Never.sorry if tihs shocks yuo Rouge. Just don't go public no it."

"Don't worry,tougk a lot of fangirls will be pissed taht your never gonna... think about em."

"Don't get me rong,I like girls, justnot in TAHT way."

"Soif you don't lick girlswaht about gyus?"

"Tobe frankly,I don't see myslef getin into a relationship antim swoon."

"You din't aswore my qestioun!

"Umm..."

"Lemme get some names out...? Do you ever think about Miles?"

"Tails? Yeah, butas a fiend."

"Knuckles?"

"Knuckles? Yeah, butas a fiend."

... Shadow?

"Shadow? ... He're a robot nor waht?

"No, not rely. OK so waht about Vector?"

"He's cool. Hey,remembr taht time taht Shadow tried kill me? Heheh."

"Yea uh wah abott Eggman?"

"Blarph."

"Espio?"

"He's alrite.Hey, remembr taht time Shdaow ate the world's biggest hotdog?"

... Taht nevra happint Sonic."

"Oh. O! Rite, it di't.

"Sonic, you like Shadow don't yoyu?"

"Nexdt qestioun."

"Big the Cat?"

"No."

"Fang?"

"Who?"

"Thank yuo Soinc tahts all I needd,"

"Wiat waht si it fuor anwhay?

Rouge ususaly did wel now but seh coodnt bear teling Amy Sonics secrett without his prmion for some raison so she told him.

"WAHT? NOT! NEVER TELL AMY! NOVER!"

"Soory Sonic I tihnk I sood hav toldyuo aarlar waht its for sorry. But I alredy hav tihs secrett, waht doI do wit it?"

"HIDE IT! JSUT DON'T LETT AMY KNOW! Besites you know how shell fill shell probably comit sue inside! Shes anying an intrusive butt I don't want her daed! Tss is wyh Im not open!"

"Um sigh sory I gess I sood not tell her."

Thnak you Roge. I knew youd understan."

---

Over!

---

"Hmm, uhm, Rouge, waht it is?" Amy said impatanly.

"Hon, Sonic LICKES you, and wood be at yuor side if he werent so shy arund girls and stuff. Yeah."

"Do he say hed marry me?"

"Ifand wehn he can."

"Did he say he'd — Uh,do me in?"

"Uh off coorse."

"YIPPEE! You did it!"

"... Yes. Yes,I sure did."

"Now,about our deal, Ihav todo anthing you want. Younamre it Rouge! Anthing, buddy!"

"Not today. Free of charge."

"Why?"

"Your gess is as good as mine, I gess I feel jenurus."

"Wow id nevar touht id say it Rouge butt your the beast!"

"OK. Uh, bye."

"Leeving so soon? Why?

"I think I'm gonna go drink myself to death tonight..."

Possible End...?

(Huhoh! Rougw is way to melonkolie! Is it giltd?)


End file.
